Secret Santa
by MackenzieW
Summary: Written for the 2016 OQ Advent Calendar. A Secret Santa has been leaving gifts for Regina Mills. She quickly discerns that it's her dearest friends, Robin Locksley, and her friends insist it's his way of declaring his love for her. But Regina is certain that's not the case. Is she right? Or is everyone else in Storybrooke? Outlaw Queen non-magical AU. Smut included.


**Secret Santa**

MackenzieW

* * *

The first gift showed up after Thanksgiving. Regina Mills had suffered through another family weekend at her half-sister's McMansion, sitting there with a smile on her face while competing yet again for her mother's affection.

Regina never won.

Despite giving her up so as not to be hindered by being a young single mother, Cora Mills doted on Zelena from the moment she had reentered her life. Regina believed it was because Zelena had achieved everything Cora had wanted first for herself and then for Regina. Zelena was the COO of a global investment firm, married to the scion of a powerful Maine family and had an adorable little girl who was already fluent in French and on her way to being a mathematical prodigy…at least according to Zelena.

(Her husband, Hades, was a very down-to-earth guy who had more realistic expectations for his daughter and a clearer understanding of her abilities. Regina didn't mind talking to him, even with his annoying tendency to whisper and pause between words).

To other parents, having a daughter who was the District Attorney and the heir apparent to the mayor's office would make them proud. Cora Mills, though, only cared that Storybrooke was a small hamlet in the middle of nowhere, Maine and so Regina stood no chance of ever being president. (Not that she wanted to be. She was happy where she was). And to Cora, she should just focus on being more powerful than she was now and that only power and money would make her happy. Not the friends Regina had made in Storybrooke, not the man who had loved her until he was tragically taken from her nor the son who made her so proud.

Regina did her best to keep her darling Henry out of such ugly competition, refusing to talk about him to Cora or Zelena. It forced his grandmother and aunt to talk to him, so it almost seemed like they had an interest in him when all they wanted were more reasons to criticize Regina. Because they didn't care that Henry's teacher had submitted one of his short stories to be published in an anthology, that he was teaching himself Japanese, or his latest accomplishment in scouts. All they focused on were his poor math grades this year.

Poppy thankfully wanted to have a tea party with her cousin so Regina ushered her son out of the room, away from his critical relatives. "He's only averaging a C plus? He could be doing so much better," Cora said.

"We're working on it," Regina replied, tersely. "He's going for tutoring after school and we're doing extra math work at home."

Cora still shook her head. "I don't think you really understand how serious this is, Regina. How will he get into a good business school if he can't do math?"

"I don't think Henry wants to go to business school." Regina frowned.

Her mother sighed. "What about law school? Medical school?"

"I think Henry wants to be a writer," she replied. "But he's ten. He has time to figure that all out, Mother."

Cora frowned. "That's his problem. He has no focus because you're not making him have one. Henry has so much potential and you're letting him waste it."

"It sounds like Henry's exploring his potential just fine," Hades chimed in. "He's ten and already a published author. Kudos to him."

"The arts are not a proper career," Cora snapped at him and he retreated again. Regina lost her only ally in the name of family peace.

It continued like that for the next couple days so that when she got back to her office on Monday, she felt like she needed to sleep for a week while everyone else looked refreshed.

Tink, her assistant, gave her a sympathetic smile as she approached. "Usual family gathering?"

"I'm a horrible mother because Henry struggles with math and wants to be a writer," she replied, picking up her mail. "He'll never get into business school or law school or medical school or any school my mother deems worthy enough for a career and it's all my fault."

"Why do you keep going there? You and Henry don't have to keep subjecting yourself to that. Despite what your mother says, you don't owe her anything," Tink replied, looking very earnest.

Regina sighed. "I know but…But I don't want Henry to look back and regret not knowing his family."

"But do you want him to look back and just remember being miserable?"

Sighing, Regina shook her head. "I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. At least I've confined it to Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"That's still two times too many," Tink said, shaking her head. "You just need to cut them out. You and Henry will be happier when you do, I have no doubt."

Regina gave her a look, not having a retort for her friend's wise words. "Let me know when my first appointment gets here, okay?"

"Will do," she said, turning to her computer as Regina entered her office.

That's when she saw it—a bottle of cabernet sauvignon with a big red bow on it. A little note hung from the bow. She picked it up and read it:

 _Here's something to help take the edge off your holiday weekend with your mother. Enjoy a glass (or two) and remind yourself that she's not right. You're an amazing woman and/or mother._

 _-Your Secret Santa_

"Tink!" she called out. "Can you come in here please?"

She heard Tink's heels click on the tile floor before her door opened. "What's wrong, Regina?" her assistant asked before coming to a stop. She pointed to the wine bottle. "Where did that come from?"

"I was about to ask you," Regina replied. "You didn't come in here earlier?"

Tink shook her head. "I was going through my emails and messages from over the holiday weekend. It's why your mail was still on my desk and not yours."

"And you didn't see anyone come in here?"

"Nope. The person didn't sign their name?"

Regina held out the card. "They just signed it Secret Santa. We're not doing one, right?"

"No, just the usual—everyone's buying for their staff and whoever they don't hate this year." She gave Regina a cheeky smile. "You know another term for Secret Santa?"

"What?"

Tink leaned closer. "Secret Admirer. I think someone has a crush on you, Regina."

Regina glared at her. "Don't be ridiculous. Someone is probably just trying to spread some Christmas cheer. I wouldn't be surprised if other people have gotten stuff from Santa as well."

"Uh huh." Tink started to walk back out. "Enjoy your trip on the river de Nile."

Once she closed the door behind her, Regina sat down and studied the bottle. It was her favorite, but that was easy to know. She had had drinks with many colleagues and it was a small town. Everyone knew everything about everybody…and that wasn't an exaggeration.

Which meant they also knew about how horrible her mother was to her as well. They knew she hated having to go to Thanksgiving dinner for she wasn't particularly close-lipped about it. Anyone could've known that she would need a pick-me-up and know what to get her.

Regina sighed, placing the wine bottle behind her. She shouldn't be so hung up on this. Someone had given her wine and she was going to go enjoy it later when she went back home. Nothing more to worry about.

Squaring her shoulders, she booted up her computer and put the wine from her mind to focus on her work.

* * *

The hours flew by and when a knock came to her door, she was surprised to see it was already one o'clock in the afternoon. She looked up, smiling when she saw Robin Locksley in her doorway. "Hey you," she said, setting down her pen.

"Hey," he replied, leaning against her chair. "I see you survived Thanksgiving."

She crinkled her nose. "Barely."

Robin shook his head. "There is always room at Mary Margaret and David's for you and Henry. Stop torturing yourself and spend the holidays with people who actually give a shit about you two."

"How sweet," she replied dryly before smiling. "I know, I know. But…My father always insisted that family was important."

"I think your father would be appalled how you and Henry, his namesake, are being treated," Robin shot back. He sighed. "Do you want to go to lunch? I promise no more judgments."

She nodded, standing up. "Lunch sounds good. And I get that you just care about me and Henry. Thank you for being a good friend."

Regina kissed his cheek, letting his scruff tickle her before pulling away as he pointed to her desk. He gave her a look. "Was it really that bad?"

"What…" She glanced over to see the bottle of wine. "Oh. Apparently, I have a Secret Santa."

"And he gave you wine? That's a good Secret Santa. I'd probably would've just left you a glitter covered pinecone made by Roland's cub scout pack." His eyes twinkled at her as he helped her put her coat on.

She chuckled. "I would love one of those pinecones. It can join the one Henry made at his age and become book ends."

"Don't joke," he warned. "Roland will really give you one."

"I love everything he makes," she insisted, pulling her hair out of her coat collar before wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Good. Because he returned from a trip with Mary Margaret to the art supplies store with a big bag and then locked himself in his room, declaring he's making everyone's gift this year."

Regina felt her heart melt. "You're raising a great boy, Robin."

"Thank you," he said, ducking his head as his cheeks turned pink. "That's a high compliment coming from you."

"Come on, Robin. I always tell you how great a father you are," she replied, looping her arm with his as they exited out into the cold late November afternoon.

He nodded. "I know. And I value it every time."

"You're just flattering me now," she teased, leaning closer to him for warmth. Or at least that's what she told herself.

Regina's relationship with Robin Locksley had an interesting trajectory, starting with a rocky beginning. He blew into town a few years prior after an appointment to the Department of Environmental Protection's local office, a young son barely out of diapers in tow. She had met him when he arrived at Town Hall, eager to get to work protecting the vast forest that surrounded Storybrooke as well as the harbor. He was most interested in making sure the cannery, one of the biggest industries in town, was following all laws but had encountered some resistance. Robin had hoped to get Gold's help but the mayor had rebuffed him too.

At the time, she hadn't blamed the mayor. Robin didn't look much like a bureaucrat. He tended to wear flannel shirts and jeans as well as dark boots rather than suits and ties. She had never seen him without his oversized evergreen jacket and blue scarf, brown gloves in hand. The scent of forest wafted around him and she had always thought he should at least shave if he wasn't going to wear a suit. Maybe then people would believe he was working for the government and wasn't some hippie trying to take down big business.

They had fought often as Robin turned to her office for help. Like Gold, she saw no immediate need to interfere. It seemed like something that Robin was going to have to work out with his own agency, she believed, and so she often ended up throwing him out of her office.

It had started to change, though, when Gold had finally granted Robin's request to address them at a town hall meeting. A few of her colleagues had found his British accent charming but she had been impressed by how well-spoken he was. He was knowledgeable and passionate, clearly wanting to protect the environment but not put anyone out of a job. She realized he didn't want to close the cannery, just make sure it complied with the law.

She couldn't fault him for that.

After the meeting, she asked Tink to start pulling some research for her. Even just a preliminary search started to prove that the cannery hadn't permitted many other inspectors into its building for a few years. Regina's suspicions were risen and she finally approached Robin, asking him to submit materials so she could request a subpoena to get him into the cannery. She warned him to be ready to go back to the state's Attorney General if need be but that proved to be unnecessary. Her work combined with Robin's convinced even Judge Spencer to issue a subpoena for the cannery.

When she got in there, she and Robin discovered several violations—and not just environmental ones. It took several months, but in the end the management was hit with several fines and citations. The people of Storybrooke petitioned Gold, demanding for better oversight and he caved. While it ultimately raised his popularity with the people, he did lose one of his biggest donors as Regina had ultimately had no choice but to turn the case over to federal authorities.

"It was mostly laundered money, so be glad I'm keeping you out of this," she had shot back when Gold had fought her, silencing him on that matter.

But somewhere in the chaos, she and Robin had struck up an odd friendship that only solidified over time. She could barely remember her life without him or Roland in it and wondered if he felt the same about her and Henry in his. Robin had become somewhat of a father figure to her son and she took a motherly role in Roland's life with his father's blessing. They were almost a family and it worked.

Of course, she had to fall in love with him. She wasn't sure when but it had hit her only a few months earlier. They had taken the boys to the beach and as she watched Robin play in the water with their sons, she felt a familiar flutter in her stomach. As she struggled to catch her breath taking in Robin soaking wet and being such a great father, she realized she loved him and wanted them to be a proper family.

The following week, though, she had spotted him eating out with Belle, the town librarian, and laughing with her. She only viewed them through the window but she could tell they were close. It also made a lot of sense to Regina and she knew Robin deserved someone young like Belle, someone without the baggage she had.

So she stayed quiet even as they walked arm-in-arm to Granny's, teasing each other the entire way. As long as she had his friendship, she was happy. Or at least that's what she convinced herself.

Robin held open the door to Granny's, giving her a little bow. "After you, milady."

"Thank you, good sir," she said, stepping into the eatery. Robin was quick behind her, guiding her to their usual booth.

"So, tell me more about this Secret Santa," he said as they sat down. "Is it another way to say 'Secret Admirer'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tink asked the same. I highly doubt anyone is secretly in love with me."

He frowned. "Why not? You're quite the catch, Regina. Smart, beautiful, accomplished, witty, fun…Any guy would be lucky to have you."

 _Yeah, but you don't want me_. She kept her face neutral as she took the menu from the waitress. "Small town, Robin. Not many available men. It's probably just a coworker having fun with us. Santa will probably hit someone else next week."

Robin's frown deepened. "Regina, why do you have so much trouble believing someone might be interested in you romantically?"

"Because I don't want to get my hopes up," she replied honestly. "It's never going to happen again and I'm okay with that. So please, Robin, let's just drop it, okay?"

He sighed. "Fine. But I think it could happen for you again. And it might happen soon."

Before Regina could ask him what he meant, Ruby Lucas approached the table with a bright smile. "If it isn't my two favorite patrons! What will it be today?"

"What are the soups you have today?" Robin asked, studying the menu.

As Ruby rattled off their choices for the day, Regina sighed and turned to her own menu. It seemed that was a conversation to be tabled for now.

* * *

The next gift arrived a few days after the first. Regina returned from a stressful case to find a little pyramid of chocolate on her desk with a note, once against signed "Secret Santa."

 _Chocolate makes you happy, so have a piece whenever you need to smile. Diets can always wait until January._

 _(Not that you need one)._

She smiled, though she vowed she would not cave and eat any of the chocolate. Regina would just put it out and let everyone else enjoy it.

Then she saw it was her favorite brand.

And that vow went out the window.

Regina tore open into the smallest bar and broke off a piece, sticking it in her mouth. She let the chocolate melt on her tongue, its rich sweet taste filling her as she closed her eyes. It helped her enjoy it more, she believed.

"Oooh, someone got chocolate," she heard Robin say. "Did Santa stop by again?"

"Yes, he did." She opened her eyes as she held out the bar to him.

Robin shook his head. "I'm sure Santa got that just for you to enjoy."

"And I enjoy sharing it with my friend. Especially my best friend," she said, waving the bar around. "It's the really good Swedish kind I adore."

"No one can say no to that." He broke off a piece before popping it in his mouth, closing his eyes as well.

She leaned against her desk, grinning at his expression. "So, did you come in here because your sweet tooth sensed chocolate or for something else?"

"Ahh, yes," he replied. "I was wondering if you and Henry would like to join me and Roland at the annual lighting ceremony on Saturday."

"We've joined you every year since you moved here, Robin. Of course we would love to this year."

He kissed her cheek before glancing down at her chocolate bar. She could see the longing in his eyes and with a roll of her own, she broke off another piece. Regina held it out to him and he opened his mouth, letting her pop it inside.

She froze, not even breathing. The air seemed to crackle around her and her heart sped up as she realized how close they were. All she had to do was lean in, close the gap between them and kiss him.

Robin leaned closer, tying her stomach up in knots…until he pressed another kiss to her cheek. "Two pieces of chocolate? You must really like me."

"Don't push it," she teased, giving him a gentle push. "Now scram. I have some more work I need to do."

"Okay, okay. But don't work too hard. Remember all work and no play make Regina stressed and she doesn't need that." He winked at her before leaving her office, closing the door behind him.

She collapsed into her chair, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth. That was a close call. Of course he wasn't going to kiss her. He loved Belle. Regina was just his best friend. She had to keep her feelings under wraps better so she didn't ruin the best friendship she had. It was better to have Robin in her life than to risk losing him by revealing the depth of her feelings.

Popping one last piece of chocolate into her mouth, Regina sighed and turned back to her case files.

* * *

The first Saturday of December saw the Christmas lighting ceremony each year. Mayor Gold flipped the switch to turn on the lights set up around Town Hall and the surrounding evergreen trees as he did every year. One by one, the stores lining Main Street turned theirs on. Granny's Diner was the last one and the people of Storybrooke crowded into her illuminated courtyard for hot chocolate, hot apple cider and a variety of baked goods.

Roland tugged on Regina's hand as they followed the crowd walking from Town Hall to Granny's. "Come on! All the good cookies will be gone," she said.

"You know that's not true, Roland," Robin gently admonished. He walked next to them, his arm slung around Henry's shoulders.

Henry nodded. "Granny always has enough. She's magic."

Regina chuckled as Roland huffed. She gave his gloved hand a squeeze. "Enjoy the lights, sweetheart. They're why we're here."

"I'm here for the cookies," he muttered.

"I swear I fed him." Robin sighed as he placed his hand on his son's back.

She laughed. "Welcome to the bottomless pit stage. Henry's been there for a few years."

"I'm a growing boy," her son said, rubbing his stomach. Or at least the part of his dark blue wool coat that covered his stomach.

"Me too!" Roland piped up, bouncing now. He bent his arm and frowned. "My coat hides my muscles but Papa says they're getting big."

"I'm sure they are. I know you've been eating your vegetables and drinking your milk." She winked at Robin as Roland nodded eagerly.

Henry rolled his eyes before holding out his hand to Roland as they reached Granny's. "Come on, Roland. Let's go find the cookies."

Roland cheered, taking his hand eagerly. The two took off before their parents could say something. But Regina wasn't worried. Everyone in Storybrooke took care of all the children. They were fine.

"Do you want some hot apple cider?" Robin asked, motioning to where Ruby was doling out cups.

"I'd love some," Regina replied, smiling at him. He pressed his hand to her back, guiding her through the crowd while staying close to her.

Ruby smiled at them as they approached. "Well, if it isn't my favorite couple who isn't a couple. What can I get you?"

"Two ciders, please," Robin replied while Regina glared at her friend. She and Ruby had an unlikely friendship born of alcohol and maintained mostly by it. Which meant that the waitress knew more than Regina probably would've indulged sober.

She handed the two cups to Robin. "And where are your adorable children?" she asked.

"Getting cookies," Regina replied. "They'll probably be over for hot chocolate soon."

"I can't wait to see them," Ruby replied before pointing to the table laden with desserts. "Granny is serving piping hot apple crisps with ice cream and whipped cream. They're big so you all may want to share."

"I think that's something we'll go check out. Thanks, Ruby." Robin placed his hand on Regina's back as they walked away from the beverages.

They found their boys, who had loaded up on cookies and were now begging to sit with the other table at the large table they had overtaken. Robin and Regina agreed, as long as they stuck together. Both promised to do so before racing off to join the others.

Robin eyed the bowls of apple crisp, ooey gooey apple filling oozing out from granola crusts and topped with generous scoops of vanilla ice cream. Whipped cream was perfectly swirled over it. "Those look delicious," he said.

"Yes, they do," she agreed.

He gave her a sly look, like they were about to conspire on some big scheme to take something they weren't supposed to. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Tell who?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Good point." Robin handed her his apple cider before grabbing an apple crisp and two spoons. He and Regina practically ran away as if they had just take dessert out from under their mother's nose rather than taken something that was free for the taking.

They settled down at the table, cheeks all pink from the cold. As they dug into the apple crisp, they giggled. "This is really good," Regina said.

Robin nodded, studying her with a soft smile. "It's good to see you smile."

"Why?" she asked, confused. "Have I been sad lately?"

"You were yesterday," he replied.

She tried not to let her smile drop but she was afraid it did. Friday had been lousy and it was capped off when she spotted Robin and Belle on her way out after work. They had been standing in the lobby of Town Hall, standing very close together and whispering to each other. Belle had smiled while he leaned close to really whisper in her ear, no doubt some teasing yet charming statement. It had made Regina's stomach drop and her heart break, knowing she would give anything to have been standing in Belle's place.

 _I was depressed because I want you but I know you don't want me._ No, she couldn't say that. She wasn't going to guilt Robin for loving someone else. He deserved to be happy and he deserved someone kind and intelligent like Belle.

"I broke my favorite mug," she said, for it was the truth. "I didn't see the wet floor sign and slipped. I caught myself but I lost my grip on my mug, which landed on the floor and shattered."

"Not your World's Best Mom mug from Henry?" Robin's eyes widened and she could hear panic in his voice. It touched her that she knew how much that mug meant to both her and Henry.

She shook her head. "That one stays at home. This was the one with my name and its meaning, complete with a crown because my name means 'queen.' Mother certainly had lofty goals in mind when she gave me it."

"I think she named you appropriately," he replied, reaching over to cover her hand with his. "You are a queen."

The warmth in his voice and the look in his eyes made her heart melt yet break at the same time. He only offered friendship and she wanted so much more. Yet she knew she had no right to it.

She pulled her hand back, trying to give him a smile. "Yes, well, I was bummed that I broke it and then had to drink out of Styrofoam cups all day. Coupled with my cases…well, I was happy to clock out yesterday."

"I can imagine," he said, pushing the apple crisp closer to her. "Go ahead, you need this more."

"I need this like I need a hole in my head." She pushed it back. "You finish it. You can pack it away and not have anything happen."

He chuckled. "You know that's not true."

She raised an eyebrow, having seen Robin in various states of undress over the years, especially as he had ended up buying the house behind hers. They could see into each other's houses and yards. So she knew he was fit and toned, the picture of health. It only made her want him more and taunted her at night when she was all alone in her bed.

"Please," she said. "You're incredibly fit."

"So are you. I see you working out to those videos at night. Those yoga pants and tight tank tops do wonders for you," he said.

It felt strange yet normal. They often bantered like this but it also felt like he was flirting with her. She tried to remind herself that he was in love with Belle, but at the same time, she swore she saw desire in his eyes as they bore into her.

"Regina! Robin!" Mary Margaret Nolan called out to them as she navigated her stroller through the crowd. Behind her, her husband David carried their drinks and desserts.

The moment between Robin and Regina was broke and she was grateful for the distraction, welcoming their friends with a warm smile. Yet she felt Robin's eyes on her the entire time, making her nervous and flushed as she tried to play it cool.

Why did he keep doing that to her?

* * *

Monday morning, she found a new coffee mug on her desk with a bag of her favorite coffee tucked inside it. It was a black mug with a white crown on it and white lettering that read "All Hail the Queen."

She pulled off the note attached to the mug and read it eagerly. "Regina, I had my elves find you the perfect mug to replace the one that broke on Friday. I hope this becomes your favorite as well. Enjoy the coffee. Secret Santa."

"Santa is good," Tink said, crossing her arms and looking impressed as she came to stand by Regina. "Looks like you won't have to put up with the Styrofoam cups for another day."

Regina folded the note before, realization dawning on her. "I think Santa is Robin."

"Oh?" Her assistant raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I told him about breaking my mug on Friday and now I have a brand new mug with my favorite coffee? That just screams Robin."

"It does," Tink agreed. "But there were a lot of people who saw you drop your mug. And everyone knows what brand of coffee you drink."

Regina's heart sank as she realized that was true. She nodded. "You're right. Besides, why would Robin go through all of this trouble anyway?"

"Because he likes you and likes being nice?" Tink suggested, despite having just shot down Regina's theory.

"Yes, that's all true. But why just focus on me? Why not be everyone's Secret Santa?" Regina took her seat as she studied her new mug. She did love it.

Tink leaned against her desk. "Because he loves you. If it's Robin, then Secret Santa really is another way of saying Secret Admirer."

Regina gave her a look. "If it is Robin, it's just him being nice. Nothing more."

"Ugh! You're impossible." She threw up her arms before storming out of the office. Regina sighed and turned back to her work for the day.

* * *

The gifts continued throughout December. Most were small and usually edible—candy, sweets and other foods. One time she got movie tickets in a popcorn container filled with movie candy and a note from "Santa" telling her to relax that weekend by taking Henry to see the film they both had been dying to see.

It had been a great outing.

"Whoever your Secret Admirer is, tell him or her I am grateful," Mary Margaret said as she sipped her coffee.

"Secret Santa," Regina corrected, stirring her latte. They were sitting in a small café not far from Town Hall that she had discovered a year ago. It was cozy and right now, very festive as the owner had decorated for Christmas. There was even a fake fireplace where stockings with all the names of the baristas hung. And the coffee was rich and well-brewed. Regina was in love. When she had found a gift card to this small café from "Santa", she had invited her friends out for a nice afternoon of girl talk.

Emma Swan leaned closer, the tip of her blonde braid brushing the table. "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Please," Ruby replied, sipping her iced coffee despite the fact snow fell outside the shop. "It's Robin. Everyone knows that."

"I have to agree. Robin is the only option that makes the most sense," Mal Draco said, leaning back in her chair. "All your gifts show that the person really knows you and he truly fits the bill. Besides, something like this is right up his alley."

Regina sighed. She had been growing more and more convinced that "Santa" was Robin. Everything pointed to him, besides getting a new mug right after telling him that she had broken her old one. Not many people had known she had wanted to see the latest Pixar offering as much as her son nor could any one of her friends rattle off all her favorite sweets as quickly and completely as Robin could.

And Mal was right. Playing "Secret Santa" was something he would do to put a smile on someone's face—to put one on her face. "Yeah," she said. "I'm pretty sure it's Robin."

"So what? This is his way to asking you out?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "I think he's just being a friend. You know Robin."

"Yes. We all know Robin. And we all know he's in love with you," Ruby said. "Everyone in town knows it."

"There's a running bet on when you'll start dating," Emma confirmed.

"Just what I need—the town betting on my love life. No one is going to win though," Regina snapped.

Mary Margaret frowned, setting down her coffee. "Why? Do you not love Robin?"

Rubbing her eyes, Regina sighed. "I think you all know the answer to that."

"We do. But it'll be nice to hear you say it," Mal said. Regina could hear the frown in her voice.

"Fine." Regina dropped her hand, looking each of her friends in their eyes. "I love Robin Locksley. Happy?"

They nodded and Mary Margaret took her hand. "So, Regina, why are you certain that no one is going to win the bet about when you'll get together with Robin?"

"Because if he loves me, it's just as a friend," she said softly. "He…He loves someone else."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Who?"

"Belle."

"Belle French? The town librarian?" She let out a little laugh, shaking her head. "Regina, Robin isn't in love with her and she's not in love with him. Belle has eyes for only one other person."

Ruby frowned. "Who?"

"Not my secret to tell," Emma said with a shrug, sipping her coffee as Ruby rolled her eyes.

Mary Margaret squeezed Regina's hand. "I know it's been a long time since Daniel died. And I know how devastated you were afterward. He'd be really proud of how you've picked yourself up and made a happy life for yourself and Henry. But I also know that he'd want you to find love again. Don't be scared. If you love Robin, tell him."

"You two already act like a married couple," Ruby said. "Might as well make it official. The four of you make a beautiful family."

Regina stared at her latte, wondering when coffee with the girls turned into this discussion about her love life. Perhaps she should've expected it, though. Mary Margaret was happily married with a baby and Emma was enjoying romantic bliss with Killian Jones, both looking to pair up their remaining friends so they could be just as happy. Ruby enjoyed being single but had a romantic streak as big as the town while Mal often voiced her wish for Regina to just be happy. If being in a relationship with Robin was going to do that, then Mal would advocate for it.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" she asked at last. "Just go up to him and tell him I love him?"

"Yes," Ruby, Mal and Emma said together.

Mary Margaret shook her head, smiling. "No. You turn the tables on him."

"What?" they asked in union.

"You use his Secret Santa game," she elaborated. "He has to reveal himself eventually. So you beat him to the punch. Make a grand, romantic gesture, reveal you know his identity and then tell him your feelings."

Regina glared at her. "Really? That's your ingenious plan?"

"Do you have something better?" Mary Margaret challenged. Regina's shoulders sagged and she nodded smugly. "Thought not."

"Okay, okay. Regina has some time to figure out what to do," Mal said. "Can we change the topic? Please?"

Regina had never been more grateful.

* * *

Once the girls' coffee outing was done, Regina returned to her car. Mary Margaret's idea rose unbidden in her mind as she climbed into her car. She flipped on some Christmas and as she waited for the car to warm up, she seriously started to consider it.

Knowing Robin, he was probably going to cobble together a Santa outfit and deliver her last gift on Christmas Eve since she usually spent Christmas once again squirming at Zelena's as she and their mother picked her life apart. But if she could figure out Robin's plans for Christmas Eve, she could probably make other arrangements for child care and then use her key to his house to let herself in. Then she could surprise him, maybe in some Santa-inspired lingered and with his favorite cookies…A night like that would certainly help her get through Christmas with her family the next day.

She grew flushed and reminded herself she should not be thinking such naughty thoughts while driving. Instead, she focused on the Christmas music instead, even singing along to Mariah Carey as she turned a corner. A red light stopped her, letting her stare at the lingerie store up ahead. Henry wasn't due home for another hour. She could just pop in and look around, she decided. The spirit of holiday romance convinced her there was no harm in that…

The light turned green, allowing her to pull into an open spot in front of the door. She gathered up her purse, her heart beating at the thought someone might see her go into the shop. It was a ridiculous fear—she was a single woman who was allowed to have a love life even as a public figure—but she was still nervous. Not even the Christmas spirit could quell them.

Especially once she spotted Robin. He was walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street, his strides long and sure as he approached the jewelry store. She slid down in her seat, hoping he couldn't see her, and watched as he reached for the door handle. He paused, though, turning his head and smiling as he caught sight of someone.

Regina's heart sunk as Belle entered the little scene framed by the car window. She wore a tan pea coat and her chestnut curls were tucked into a crème knit cap. Matching fuzzy earmuffs peaked out from under it and the ensemble was completed by an infinity scarf of the same color. Belle hugged Robin and he was grinning when they pulled back, motioning to the store as he said something to her. Her smile grew brighter as she nodded, letting him open the door for her as they entered the store together.

Tears pricked her eyes. She was furious with herself for letting the others sway her. No one knew Robin like she did and she shouldn't have let them convince her he might have feelings for her when she knew he loved Belle. All her hope flew out the window, leaving her with familiar disappointment. He did not love her that way and for the sake of their friendship, she was going to have to let go of how deeply she felt for him. Because the only other option was to let him go but as Cora and Zelena had often told her, she was a selfish creature.

She put the car in drive and pulled away. There was no need for lingerie now, so she drove home in absolute silence.

As it got closer to Christmas, the surlier Regina became. She tried not to let it show around Henry because while she wanted nothing more than for the season to be over so she could curl in a hole and wait for her broken heart to heal, she didn't want her precious little prince to be miserable. Christmas was the best time to be a child, so she baked cookies with him, watched all the movies and danced to Christmas music around the living room with him.

Work was a different matter. She wasn't as busy with the courts slowing down for the holiday and so she found herself in her office more and more. Regina liked to play music when she was there and now she played the most depressing Christmas songs she could find.

"Jesus, Regina," Emma said, striding into her office. She wrinkled her nose. "Who died?"

"That badge doesn't give you the right to just barge in," Regina replied, pointing to the gold star hanging from Emma's belt with her pen. It was the only thing that set Emma apart as the sheriff as she refused to wear the uniform after winning her first election. The people didn't seem to mind as they had re-elected her.

Emma sat down, frowning. "We have an appointment…Tink said it was okay…What's really wrong, Regina?"

"I'm busy, Sheriff," she snapped, irritated. "Can't we make this quick?"

"We could but I'm right up there when it comes to pushing people away. So I'm pushing back." She fixed her green eyes on Regina, the steely look in them proving she wasn't going to leave until Regina talked to her.

She wasn't going to make it easy, making a big show of finishing up her paperwork as Emma sat there, waiting. Regina would talk in good time. Emma could squirm for a bit.

"I see Santa has stopped by," Emma said, giving in and breaking the silence. "Why haven't you opened it yet?"

Regina tensed up as she thought about the wrapped basket sitting behind her. It had appeared a few days before and since she was certain Robin was her Secret Santa, it was no doubt filled with things to cheer her up. She had been avoiding him for a bit, the sight of him too painful for her raw heart, so he had to know something was wrong.

"I don't want it and Tink refuses to take it. You want it?" she asked, trying to be casual.

Emma frowned. "Okay. Regina, what the hell is going on?"

"You want to know? Fine." Regina slammed down her pen and glared at her friend. "You were all wrong. You all got my hopes up. Made me think that Robin could love me. But he doesn't. Not like that."

"He told you?"

Regina shook her head. "He didn't have to. I saw him and Belle hugging, smiling and being all lovey-dovey before heading into the jewelry store. I think we can all guess why they were there."

"Are you sure?" Emma didn't sound convinced. "They haven't even gone public with their relationship, if there is one. You think he would propose now?"

"When it comes to romance, Robin can be impulsive. Based off stories he's told me about dating Marian, yes, I do believe he could propose now. It's the most popular time to do so."

Emma sighed. "But really…"

"No!" Regina stood, leaning closer to her friend. "No buts. No more trying to convince me of something I know isn't true. Because I am heartbroken, Emma. You all gave me hope. And that's a dangerous gift. So please, let me wallow, let me heal myself. Okay?"

"Okay," she said softly, standing as well. "Okay. We won't hurt you. We don't want to."

Regina nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "I know. Thank you."

Emma said her goodbyes and offered to reschedule their meeting. Regina accepted as she a dull ache pound against her skull. Once Emma was gone, she turned off her music and rubbed her temples. "Tink, I'm not feeling well. Can you clear my schedule and handle everything? I'm going to go home and lie down."

"Okay," Tink called back.

Regina put on her coat and gathered her things, trusting Tink to lock up when she left. As she passed by her assistant's desk, Tink looked up at her with concern in her eyes. "Feel better, Regina. And, Regina, I just wanted to say…"

"No," she said, frowning at Tink. "I don't need platitudes. I don't need any romantic fantasies. I just need to be left alone. Okay?"

Tink seemed to shrink back as she nodded. Part of Regina felt guilty but she pushed it away as she headed for her car. She needed to heal. And then she would make it up to Tink.

* * *

When Mary Margaret called to invite her out for a spa day, Regina was not surprised. It was tradition amongst their group. No matter how crazy their lives were or what time of the year it was, if someone was having a bad time, they would all drop everything and take that person out for some well-deserved pampering.

It just so happened to be her turn this time.

She agreed on the condition that no one even talked about Robin, let alone try to convince her that he loved her. Everyone promised and they were true to their word. After several hours of facials, massages, a haircut and a new dress thanks to additional retail therapy, Regina felt more in the Christmas spirit. She even sang along with some songs as Emma drove her and Mary Margaret home that night.

"We can keep Henry for a few more hours," Mary Margaret offered as Emma pulled up in front of Regina's house. "You should have some more time to yourself."

Regina smiled as she opened the car door, letting in some cold December air. "Thank you. And thank David too. I'll come pick my son up later. Maybe I'll go show off this new dress around town."

"Sounds like a plan." Emma grinned at her. "Have a good night, Regina."

Getting out of the car, Regina stood on the walk leading to her house and waved as Emma's yellow bug pulled away. She waited until it was several houses away before picking up her bags and walking to her front door, her new heels clicking against the pavement.

She let herself in and pulled off her coat, smoothing down the skirt of the red dress the others had convinced her to buy. It was strapless, pushing up her breasts while also flattering her curves and ass. Regina wasn't too sure where in this town she could wear this, except maybe the Rabbit Hole. But she definitely didn't want the attention of that dive's clientele.

Regina took a deep breath and realized her house smelled delicious. She thought she smelled lamb and a mixture of herbs. It confused her as she cautiously walked deeper into her house, noticing that a fire was lit in her fireplace and soft music played. Through the archway, she could see that her dining room table was set for two using her fine china. Candles flickered next to an empty vase.

"What's going on?" she asked aloud, leaning against one of the chairs.

A bouquet of roses appeared in front of her before the familiar scent of oak and pine washed over her. "It's your final Secret Santa gift," Robin whispered, kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas, love."

Tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head. "No, no. Don't do this to me. If you're my friend, Robin Locksley, you won't toy with me like this."

He set the flowers down and turned her around, rubbing her bared arms. "Regina, I'm not toying with you. I know you figured out I was your Secret Santa easily enough…"

"Only you would know to get me all those things," she muttered, staring at his black pants and black shoes.

"Tink helped me and she called me the other day, saying that I needed to move up my reveal dinner though she didn't tell me why," he replied. "Will you tell me what's going on? Why do you think I'm toying with you?"

"Belle," she muttered.

He gently raised her head so she could see his confused look through her tears. Robin tucked one of her still pristine curls behind her ear. "What about Belle?"

"No one else believes me, but I know you're in love with her. And I get it. She's young, she's pretty, she's smart, she's good with kids…She'll make a great wife and mother."

"I agree. But not my wife and not Roland's mother." His confusion melted away. "She's just helping me with a project I'm working on. One that might bring clean energy and new jobs to Storybrooke. I hope to present it first to the town council at the beginning of next year and if they're okay with it, then to my higher ups back in Augusta."

Regina brushed away a few tears. "You're not dating her?"

"No." He tilted his head. "Regina, why do you think I did this whole Secret Santa thing?"

"Because that's the type of friend you are. You'll do anything to make someone smile."

He nodded. "If I'm doing it just to be a friend, why would I only buy you gifts? Why wouldn't I be everyone's Secret Santa?"

She dropped her gaze back to the floor again. "Budget."

"Regina, all of this was my elaborate way of telling you that I love you and I want us to be more than friends," Robin said.

It was a dream. She had fallen asleep on the masseuse's table and was conjuring up this pleasant dream where Robin was surprising her with a romantic dinner, roses, candlelight and professions of love. But she was going to wake up any moment to discover it was not the case. That happiness was once again out of her reach.

"Regina, I need you to look at me. Please," he pleaded softly. "Just open your eyes and look at me."

She sighed but complied, looking right in his eyes. Everything Robin was thinking or felt was right there in his eyes. And now she could see concern but most of all, truth and love.

He didn't love Belle.

Robin loved her.

"I've wanted you from the moment you slammed your door in my face when I first came to ask you about subpoenas for the cannery," he continued, pulling her into his arms. "And when we started to work together, I realized I was falling in love with you. I was still too broken from losing Marian, though, to make a move. And then after you helped put me back together, I was just too scared. But not anymore. I love you, Regina, and I want us to be a family."

The haze cleared from her mind and she grasped onto his green sweater. She tugged him toward her, kissing him hard. It took a few moments but he eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around her. He nibbled on her lower lip and she opened up willingly, letting his tongue sweep her mouth as joy bubbled through her. Kissing Robin was everything she had thought it would be and so much more.

Pulling away, she rested her cheek against his chest. She sighed before frowning as she sniffed the air. "I think dinner is burning."

"SHIT!" Robin released her, running into the kitchen. She heard her oven door open and the sound of a pan hitting her stove top. "It's okay. Just a little overdone," he called out.

Regina laughed, unwrapping the roses to put them in the vase she figured was set up for them. As she arranged them, she felt like she was going to float away. Robin loved her and wanted to be with her.

This was becoming one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

After a delicious dinner of lamb, potatoes and a vegetable medley complemented with a few glasses of wine, she and Robin cleaned up before he led her into the living room. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took one of her hands in his, leading her around the room in a slow dance.

"I feel like a fool," she said, head on his shoulder. Safe in his arms, she felt comfortable to confess that.

He kissed her head. "Why?"

"I kept telling everyone I knew you the best and yet I was convinced you were in love with Belle. I even thought you were going to propose to her."

Robin stopped dancing. "Propose? Don't you think I would've taken her on a few dates before that?"

"I thought all your meetings were dates," she reminded him.

He thought about it and smiled. "Yeah, we didn't really meet in conventional places. I guess it could've looked like we were dating but you know I hate offices. And that I would've told you I was dating Belle before even considering proposing to her. What put that thought in your mind?"

She played with a loose thread on his sweater. "I…I saw you two the other day going into the jewelry store."

"Oh," he said, chuckling. "She surprised me and said she thought she had solved one of my major roadblocks. I asked if she wouldn't mind if I picked up your gift first and that's why she came into the store with me."

"My gift?" Regina's heart beat a bit faster. While she loved Robin, she didn't think she was ready for that step just yet.

He read her, just like he always did, for he said: "Relax. I'm not proposing. I do like to date someone first, even if I know you better than I know myself."

"Oh." She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a sweet smile. "So what did you get me?"

"That, milady, is for you to find out on Christmas," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "I have to put something under the tree for you."

Regina pouted. "Fine. I guess I'll have to wait."

He chuckled. "Yes, indeed. Though you were spying on me. Santa might consider that naught."

"I wasn't spying!" she insisted. "I was going to do some shopping and I happened to see you."

Robin didn't seem convinced. "Really? What did you buy?"

"I didn't buy anything. I…I was going to get some lingerie to surprise you since the others, rightly, thought you were doing this as a way to confess your love for me. But I was too heartbroken after misreading the situation, so I just drove away," she admitted.

"Oh, lovely," he sighed, pulling her close again. "Was that why you were in such a foul mood lately?"

"Yes," she said into his sweater.

He rubbed her back. "Then I guess I should make it up to you."

"I agree." She looked up at him though her lashes, acting coy. "Maybe with whatever it is you got that day?"

"Nice try," he chided gently. "But Mary Margaret and David are watching the boys all night. I have no clue what I'll have to do to pay them back for it, but for now, I'll do whatever you want."

Pleased that he saw to their children's care for the evening and buoyed by the promise of an entire night with him, Regina smiled as she stepped away. "Turn off the music, douse the fire and then wait five minutes before coming up to my room. I have a feeling I'll think of something by then."

He bit his lower lip, eyes lit up, before he hurried to the stereo. As she started to climb the stairs, silence greeted her ears.

* * *

Regina pulled out a box from her shopping bag and opened it. No wonder her friends insisted she wear the red dress and go into the lingerie store while they were shopping. They were probably working with Robin as well. At least she knew Mary Margaret had been.

She would have to thank them later.

After shimming out of her dress, she put on the black lace corset she had bought. Next were the matching panties and she then hid the box under her bed. The bags were shoved into her closet for now as she also retrieved the candles she kept there. She had them in case the power went out but tonight, they were going to set the mood.

Her door opened as she lit the last candle. "You didn't have to through so much trouble, lovely," Robin said, sitting on her bed.

"Come now, Locksley," she replied, straddling him as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "Where's your romantic side?"

"I just spent five weeks sneaking gifts into your office and then set up a surprise dinner. My romantic side is on full display." He caressed her sides.

"Well, this is me showing mine." She gently tugged on his sweater. "But you're far too dressed for what I have in mind."

Regina guided the garment over his head before tossing it aside. He trailed soft kisses up and down her neck as she popped open every button on the shirt he wore underneath. She pulled it off, letting the white material slowly reveal the muscles on his arms and the six pack she knew he worked hard to maintain.

His fingers slipped from her hips as she pushed him down on the bed, leaning back to undo his belt. She pulled it from its loops and then undid his zipper. Robin watched her, desire in his eyes, and licked his lips as she began to pull his pants down. A telltale budge pushed against his black boxers and she chuckled. "Someone's eager."

"Very," he agreed, voice raspy.

Leaving him in his boxers, Regina straddled him again. She ran her hands over his tight chest as she marveled at the sight below her. Robin Locklsey was practically naked in her bed and staring at her like he wanted to consume her whole. Her fantasies were coming to life.

She rocked against him, letting his bulge rub against her. Friction started to build as did a dull feeling of pleasure. It would spark into something more intense later, she knew, and for now it was fine.

Regina grinned as she played with Robin's nipples. "Shall I remove my corset?"

"No," he said, sitting up. She frowned, having to readjust to get the right angle again as Robin toyed with her laces. "I want to remove this. Free those glorious breasts that have haunted my dreams for years now."

"You've dreamt about me?" She gasped for she was growing wetter as her panties rubbed against her clit. The dull pleasure was sparking into something more.

He nibbled on her ear. "Yes. Many, many dreams that would make you blush."

"I'm no innocent schoolgirl," she replied, digging her fingers into his thick blond hair.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that," he replied. "So that should tell you just how naughty these dreams were."

Her corset fell away and he lowered his mouth to her nipple. She closed her eyes as he ran his tongue over it. Rolling her hips, she grinded harder against him as he tugged at her nipple before moving to her other breast.

A fire ignited low in her core as she slid her hand down his back, cupping his ass. She pulled him closer, her hips bucking to meet him. Her heart pounded and her breathing grew shallow as she continued to rub against him.

She let out a small cry as she landed on the bed, Robin kissing down her torso. He was taking the lead and it thrilled her.

"Well, these have to go," he murmured, taking her panties between her teeth. He pulled it down until he could toss it aside.

Regina opened her legs more, as he knelt between them. His blue eyes, now dark with lust, swept over her body. "You are absolutely beautiful," he said. "Don't ever think otherwise."

She flushed, his sincerity turning her on more than anything else he had done so far that night.

He ducked his head, giving her clit a long lick. She gasped as her toes curled and her fingers gripped the comforter. Robin chuckled before flicking his tongue at the sensitive nub, teasing her. She rose to meet him, knowing she was close.

"Robin," she gasped.

"Shh," he said, his finger playing at her entrance. "I've got you. Do you trust me?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. Robin gave her a smile that made her heart flutter before slowly inserting the finger into her.

Her head fell back as his lips closed around her clit. Robin sucked and licked as he pumped his finger in and out of her. She felt unable to catch her breath and her body thrummed in anticipation.

Robin added another finger, curling them to hit the right spot. "There!" she cried out. "Right there."

He stroked inside her, guiding her higher and higher until she felt herself tighten around him. She came with a strangled moan, her body trembling as she rode it out.

Every part of her felt sensitive and she was hyperaware of everything. Of every hair on Robin's body as he pulled himself against her. How his breath felt against her flushed skin and his fingers scraping against her scalp as he combed her sweat-drenched hair.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "How was that?"

"So good," she replied, voice shaky.

Robin chuckled, pressing himself closer as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He was straining against his boxers, his cock poking her in the side.

She rolled onto her side, a finger toying with the waistband of his boxers. "I think these can come off now."

"No rush, lovely," he said, kissing her neck again. "We have time."

"I want you," she replied, tugging on the material. "All of you."

He nodded, giving her a quick kiss that still left her lips tingling, and stood from the bed. She pouted at the chill that settled around her with the loss of his body heat and then when he disappeared. Regina scooted closer to the edge. "Robin? What are you doing?"

"Looking for my wallet," he said, crouched down on the floor as he pawed through his pants. He stuck his hand into a pocket, grinning as he pulled out the black leather wallet she had gotten him for Christmas last year. Flipping it open, he pulled out a square-shaped black wrapper before tossing the wallet onto his pants.

Robin stood, holding the package triumphantly. "Condom," he said.

Her response died in her throat as she realized he had also slid off his boxers, releasing his erect cock. It was bigger than she had fantasied about and she swallowed when she saw it, her heart beating fast as a heat curled in her core again.

As Robin climbed onto the bed, she reached a shaky hand out to wrap around his cock. She began to pump lazily, knowing he was as hard as he could get. Instead, she began to spread his precum from his tip and down his shaft as she kissed him. He moaned into the kiss every time her thumb flicked over her tip.

Gently pushing on her shoulder, Robin urged her to lie back down. She let go of him, moving her hand to her clit. As she rubbed herself, fanning the sparks back to life, Robin rolled the condom onto his cock.

He bent down to kiss her, pushing her legs open a bit more. Pressing his forehead to her, his eyes searched for permission and it almost made her laugh. As if she would come this far and deny them both this release. She arched her back until she was next to his ear, whispering: "Go ahead."

Robin kissed her neck as his tip pressed against her entrance. As his lips found a pressure point, he slowly inched his way into her. She moaned as he stretched her out, giving muscles long dormant a work out.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. When she nodded, he began to move inside her. Regina tugged his hair, as damp as hers, kissing him hard.

He picked up his speed and she pressed against her clit harder, the feeling growing inside her. She was still shaky from her last orgasm and her limbs turned to jelly as she approached her second. Every inch of her tingled and she panted as Robin turned his attention back to her neck. He licked and nipped as her back arched off the bed, his strong hands supporting her.

Heat flooded her as stars exploded in front of her. She came with his name on her lips and when he followed her moments later, she heard him moan hers into her shoulder.

They laid together after, legs entwined and arms wrapped around each other. She peppered his face with kisses as he buried it in the crook of her neck. Her heart pounded against her chest and she was still panting. But he cupped her breast as he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she finally gasped back.

He pulled away and she whined at the loss of warmth again, curling around his spot as she watched him. Robin wobbled a bit and used her nightstand to support himself as he removed the used condom. He then took several shaky steps toward her bathroom, flipping on the light. She heard the water run before he stepped back out, turning off the light. A damp facecloth was in his hand and he ran it over her body before turning to his own.

After depositing it on her nightstand, he tugged on her comforter. "Do you think you can move a bit, lovely? I think it's time for a good night's rest."

She hummed, lifting her body as a drowsiness settled on her. He pulled down her blankets and she quickly dove under them as Robin climbed in next to her. Regina pressed herself against him as he tucked them in, wrapping his arms around her. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Robin," she whispered, kissing his nose. "And thank you for the best night of my life."

He continued to run his fingers through her hair as she drifted off to sleep, pleasant dreams assured.

* * *

Though Regina did her best, Robin held firm and refused to give her whatever it was he had picked up for her from the jewelry store. So she had to wait until Christmas morning, when he slid a square shaped package in her hands—even before their boys opened their presents from Santa.

"If this ends up being a book…" she threatened, though there was no heat in her words. Robin just grinned, his beautiful dimples on display as she tore into the paper to reveal black velvet underneath.

Regina opened it and gasped at the silver crown covered in Swarovski crystals. He lifted it from the box and clasped it around her neck, letting it fall against the Santa on her Christmas pajamas. "A crown for my queen," he whispered.

She gave him a quick kiss as Roland giggled. Henry, though, had his nose crinkled. While her little prince was more than okay with her dating Robin—had, in fact, seemed more excited than her—it seemed it weirded him out to see his mother kissing.

Once the presents were opened and breakfast eaten, she sent the boys into the living room to play with some of their new toys while she began Christmas dinner. The day after Robin's profession of love, her mother had called to confirm that she and Henry would be coming to Zelena's for Christmas. And with Robin's arms around her, Regina had informed her mother that something had come up (she had pushed Robin when he sniggered) and that they would be staying in Storybrooke for Christmas. When her mother had tried her usual guilt trip ("We're family, Regina, and you're supposed to be with family on Christmas…"), Regina finally had the strength to say: "I know. And that's why I'm planning on doing, Mother. I'm going to be with my family here. You and Zelena enjoy each other."

There was still so much more to say and Regina knew withdrawing completely from her mother would take more work, but she was determined to do so now. Realization had hit her hard during her phone call with Mother, that she had only had continued to submit to her mother's twisted idea of family because she was scared of being alone, even with Henry. She had failed to see she wasn't alone, even if Daniel was gone, and clung to the idea of "blood makes family." It wasn't true, not in her case, and she was going to celebrate with the family she had created.

Robin stood next to her at her kitchen island, sleeves rolled up and a love-struck grin on his face. "Alright, love, what's first?" he asked.

"First, this," she said, kissing him. He responded eagerly, tangling his hands in her hair. She had to push against him gently. "Okay, we can finish that later. Now, I need you to wash the turkey. Can you do that?"

"Absolutely." He pulled away, picking up the bird as Regina pulled out everything else she needed. She sighed happily, glancing at Robin as the sounds of their sons playing together in the living room drifted into the kitchen.

It was her best Christmas ever and she knew it was just the first of many for the finally combined Locksley-Mills family.

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy Holidays, Outlaw Queen fandom! This was my entry for the OQ Advent Calendar and I've decided to post it as its own story rather than with the other one-shots in "A Thief and a Queen." I hope everyone enjoyed it!

-Mac


End file.
